The Unwelcomed Guest
"The Unwelcomed Guest" 'is a case appearing in the Criminal Case: Justice Department series. This is the first case to take place in Acropolis' second district – Crown Estates. Plot A few days after accepting the position as a consulting detective for the police, Chief Fellowes surprised the player with a house to stay in for their time as a consultant. The team goes to Crown Estates to see the house, with the neighbourhood's welcoming committee greeting the player. However, a bigger surprise shocks everyone when they find a swarm of hornets in the patio, along with the lifeless body of Alice Burgess, a member of the welcoming committee, tied to a chair. The player and Lt. Eric Wayne listed down three suspects thus far – Joyce Springer, the welcoming committee head, Jacob Larkin, Alice's young neighbour and Jeremy Chang, Alice's boyfriend. Joyce claimed that the neighbourhood loved Alice for her bubbly personality, Jacob did not know Alice well and just did chores for her and Jeremy was distressed over the death of his fiancee. Dr. Graham Fraser performed the autopsy, with the results showing that Alice was indeed killed by being stung multiple times by crowned hornets, which were known for its lethal poisonous sting. It was also discovered that Alice was knocked out first by being struck on the back of her head. Dr. Fraser determined that the killer handled the hornets with great precaution, coming up with the conclusion that the killer learned it from reading Hardcore Nature magazine. The bag of zip ties were analysed by Dr. Candy Orson, who found particles of lactase enzyme on the bag, implicating the killer being lactose intolerant. Sgt. Bertie Summers approached the player and Lt. Wayne in distraught after being stung by angry crowned hornets. While Sgt. Summers seeks medical help from Dr. Fraser, the detectives progress in their investigation, meeting two new suspects – Cherry Bowman; a real estate agent, and Pamela Sawyer; a dog owner. Cherry explained to the police that Alice was planning to leave Crown Estates and contacted her to sell her estate. Pamela and Alice often chatted whenever they meet in the doggy park. On the contrary, the police also found out that Alice was displeased over Jacob's low standard in finishing chores and Joyce was not quite fond of Alice changing community programs. The police also found Alice's phone. Upon analysing it, Reed Rothman found death threats from the killer, he traced the text messages to a private number sent from a Blueberry phone, meaning that the killer uses a Blueberry phone. After fixing a broken pipe in the player's house, Lt. Wayne and the player continue investigating Alice's murder. They have learned that Alice accidentally poisoned Pamela's dog by leaving chocolate muffins in a picnic. Alice demanded Cherry to raise her house's property value and Jeremy revealed to the police that Alice called off the engagement after telling him that she did not feel free being married to him and only wanted to remain friends. Lt. Wayne and the player gathered more clues to finally solve the case. They discovered the killer's rubber gloves; allowing Dr. Orson to reveal that the killer has blond hair, and a page from Hardcore Nature; giving Dr. Orson enough samples to determine that the killer wears silver jewellery. The detectives were able to identify real estate Cherry Bowman as Alice's killer. Initially denying involvement, Cherry admitted in killing Alice, claiming that she was jealous over her relationship with Jeremy. Cherry had her eyes on Jeremy, waiting for a chance to be together, she thought that she would finally get her golden opportunity when she found out that Alice called off the engagement. But, before she could ask Jeremy out, Alice had recalled their engagement. Out of desperation, Cherry knocked out her love rival and tied her up on a chair and unleashed the hornets to sting her to death. Upon being shipped to court, Cherry was given a thirty-seven prison sentence by Judge Bishop. After the trial, the team starts their rennovation in the garden. While digging for a flower bed, Reed discovered a mummified body underneath. Sgt. Summers offered her assistance to the player in investigating the crime. Dr. Fraser performed the autopsy and was able to determine the victim is female and the cause of death as asphyxiation after being bludgeoned to the back of the head, officially ruling the death as murder. The detectives speak with Joyce Springer as an attempt to identify the dead woman. Unfortunately, Joyce doesn't recognise her, but she was able to determine the brooch on the victim – it belonged to Pamela Sawyer. Sgt, Summers and the player interrogated Pamela and stated that she gave out brooches to those who are official members of the Pooch Park Club. Meanwhile, Lt. Wong and the player team up after Jeremy Chang asked them to look for Alice's engagement ring, which she disposed of in the Crown Bridge. Upon returning the engagement ring to Jeremy, he rewards the detectives for bringing back the very thing that will remind him of his good times with Alice. As the case concludes, Sgt. Summers and the player informs Chief Fellowes of their discovery of the mummified body. Due to not being able to identify the body, Chief Fellowes suggested to the team to question Crown Estates' building commissioner Allen Keaton find out who was the architect of the house, as they may know who disposed of the body. Summary Victim * '''Alice Burgess '– tied up in the patio with multiple sting marks Murder Weapon *'''Crowned Hornets Killer *'Cherry Bowman' Suspects * Joyce Springer ' – Welcoming Committee Head * 'Jacob Larkin ' – Victim's Neighbour * [[Jeremy Chang |'Jeremy Chang ]] – Victim's Boyfriend * Cherry Bowman – Real Estate Agent * Pamela Sawyer – Dog Owner Killer's Profile * The killer reads Hardcore Magazine * The killer is lactose intolerant * The killer uses a Blueberry phone * The killer has blond hair * The killer wears silver jewellery Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 to be added) Chapter 2 [Soon to be added Chapter 3 to be added Additional Investigation – "Ghost Of The Past (1/6)" to be added Category:Acropolis Cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Crown Estates